In a telecommunication system, linear block codes are usually employed to encode control information with a small length, such as Transport Format Combination Index (TFCI) encoding in a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) and Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) encoding in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. For linear block codes with a small length, the minimum code distance is a direct factor that impacts the error correction performance. Therefore, when linear block codes are designed, the minimum code distance is usually made as long as possible.
In the LTE system, a (32, 11) linear block code is employed to PUSCH encoding. The encoding matrix of the (32, 11) linear block code has 32 rows and 11 columns. Minimum code distances under different information bit lengths are described in Table 1.
TABLE 1Mapping between minimum distances of the (32, 11)linear block code and information bit lengthsInformation Bit Length1234567891011Minimum3216161616161212121210Distance
The (32,11) linear block code supports encoding with an information bit length smaller than or equal to 11 and the distance of an obtained code word is smaller than or equal to 32.
The (32,11) linear block code supports encoding with an information bit length smaller than or equal to 11 and the distance of an obtained code word is smaller than or equal to 32. However, the minimum code distance is small, which will impact the error correction performance of the encoding system.